


As the Sun Will Rise: With Love, From Scotland

by helplesslynerdy



Series: As the Sun Will Rise [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's letter to Jackie- written before she received Jackie's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Will Rise: With Love, From Scotland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABadPlanWellExecuted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABadPlanWellExecuted/gifts).



_Dear Mum,_

_I don’t know whether this letter will reach you, but I’ve sent it to the American Embassy in hopes that they can get it to the attachés you will be traveling with. Of whom you’ll be in charge by the time you again reach England, I’m sure._

_So much has happened since you left to be with Grandma Prentice. I was sent to Scotland by the village to protect me in the midst of the German bombings. You’ll never believe this- I was sent to a castle. A CASTLE, Mum! Marble staircases and everything! You would have thought Frankenstein’s monster would crawl out of the place by the looks of the outside. It’s much warmer on the inside, but that’s all Sarah Jane. You wouldn’t believe how beautiful my room is. My favorite part is the huge bay window that overlooks the moor._

_Oh- Sarah Jane is the housekeeper. She and her husband, who we all call the Brigadier, and their son, Luke, all keep the house and the grounds. (And before you even think to write back and ask- Luke is a sweet boy, but he’s fifteen.) It’s lovely- almost something out of a fairytale. They have a library that’s bigger than the local manse! I can hear you asking if I’m minding myself and being helpful, and I am. What little Sarah Jane will allow me to do._

_The owner of the house is a man called the Doctor. He’s of the McCrimmons from this area of Scotland, but that’s all we know of his name. Odd, I know- but you don’t know the half of it. He used to be in the military, but he had a heart condition and they discharged him. He’s brilliant, Mum. He’s also an expert in x-ray technology- they have a full machine here in the castle! Would you believe that with all of that I previously mentioned, he also is well-versed in literature?_

_The Doctor is…unlike anyone I have ever known. He’s a man who carries much on his shoulders. Mainly because he lost his wife and child a few years ago almost immediately after he was discharged._

_When I first came, he was all abrupt and bullying. But, he’s changed somehow. Where he used to be dismissive of me, he now has allowed me to help him in his work. Mum, you wouldn’t believe the things I’ve been learning! I won’t even try to explain them to you, but he’s so enthusiastic and brilliant. He’s been so patient with me and seems so happy to answer my questions. We spend almost every day working together, and I’ve come to enjoy it very much._

_I hope you will get to meet them all when you arrive! I miss you so much, Mum. I can’t tell you how happy it will make me to see you._

_Behave yourself with all those Americans!_

_Much love,_

_Rose_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Doctor Who_ or its brilliant characters.


End file.
